


a notion that resembled a hope

by Kutaisi



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kutaisi/pseuds/Kutaisi
Summary: When Cody finds out that Rex’s wartime one-night stand was with General Kenobi of all people, he's not sure what to think. But he is sure that Rex and his general being happy is the most important thing
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144
Collections: Clone Wars Saved Exchange 2020





	a notion that resembled a hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dridri93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dridri93/gifts).



Cody came to attention as the shuttle door opened and General Skywalker emerged, followed closely by Captain Rex. He’d known for hours that their mission had been successful, but it was always still a relief to see proof with his own eyes. Especially when Rex was involved.

“Commander Cody, at ease,” Skywalker said as he approached. The Jedi had a grin on his face and Cody couldn’t fathom why. They’d done what they’d set out to do, yes, but it hadn’t been some major victory or an intelligence coup or anything else that should merit that sort of reaction.

The commander pushed away his confusion and saluted. “Welcome back, sir.”

“Oh, and I should tell you that—”

Cody held up a hand. “General Kenobi went straight to the Temple for a Council meeting. He sent me a comm.”

“Yeah, and Ahsoka wanted to visit so she went along. Anyway, I need to go to the surface too, but Rex wants to stay with you on the _Negotiator_ until we get our next orders confirmed.” There was that insufferable grin again. What the hell was going on?

“Am I missing something?”

Rex shifted uncomfortably. “No.”

“Yes! Rex hooked up with someone while we were split up for a few days to look for our missing contact.”

It took all of Cody’s strength not to roll his eyes. Honestly, how was this man a general? Of course, that didn’t mean he wasn’t glad to learn that information. It also didn’t mean he wouldn’t tease Rex mercilessly about it once they were alone. “Somehow, I don’t think that’s the sort of intelligence that necessitates a formal debrief, so if you’ll excuse us…”

Skywalker, however, hadn’t stopped talking. “—he won’t say anything about who it was. I think Obi-Wan knows, though.”

If Cody hadn’t been facing Rex, he probably wouldn’t have caught it. If Rex had been wearing his bucket, Cody likely wouldn’t have noticed anything unusual. But they were face to face and the other clone was helmetless and he didn’t miss the slight change in expression at Cody’s general’s first name. The way his eyes had darted to Cody for just a moment. Just like that, he knew.

“So,” Rex said, after Skywalker had taken his leave and they’d walked to Cody’s quarters mostly in silence. “You know.”

Cody took off a few of the more uncomfortable bits of his armour and sat them carefully on top of his footlocker alongside his helmet. Rex was sitting on his bunk and he wondered if he should get up there as well so they could sit pressed together like they often had as cadets. It hadn’t mattered that Cody was from a different batch and a few months older, they’d been inseparable since they’d first met. Now, they were not only adults but officers who answered directly to Jedi generals and were themselves in charge of numerous men, but that didn’t mean much when it came to Rex. He pulled his boots off and climbed onto the bed so they were sitting side by side. He even pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. He’d never let himself sit in such a childish position if he was with anyone but Rex.

“Of course I know. You might as well have it written on your face.” He wondered briefly how General Skywalker had managed to miss it. He and General Kenobi had known each other even longer than Rex and Cody, not to mention that they were both Force sensitives. He decided it wasn’t any of his business.

“Um. Cody.”

Cody could feel Rex’s nervousness without needing to turn and look at his face. “I’m not angry.” That was mostly true. He might be a little upset, but not at Rex. At the situation, at the war, at the Kaminiise, at that _chakaar_ Fett but never at Rex or Obi-Wan. Not for something like this. He waited patiently for a reply, but none came except a shoulder that pressed more firmly into his. “I’m not jealous either.” That was completely true. Cody wouldn’t deny to himself that he felt things for General Kenobi. There was no getting around that, but a clone commander sleeping with their general was asking for trouble. He’d consistently stayed professional while working under Kenobi and his general had done the same, which either meant he felt similarly about the situation or that he simply didn’t have those kinds of feelings for Cody at all.

Rex nodded, relief evident on his face. “We were undercover and it just kind of happened.”

“You don’t have to explain." He thought he was doing a good enough job of keeping his voice steady. "You know I care about you both. I just want you to be happy."

An arm reached around Cody and pulled him closer. “It’s not like it can be a regular thing. There’s still a war on. I mean, he’s a general, after all, with the stuff that goes with that. He strongly hinted that it couldn't happen again. Who knows if he'd be interested even without all the complications."

“Rex, listen to me," Cody said as he pulled away and turned to the younger clone with a mock-stern expression. “ There may be valid reasons why Kenobi might decide not to pursue anything further, but anybody who doesn’t _want_ you doesn't have their head screwed on straight.”

_He finally found Rex wedged between some folded-up training mats and one of the facility’s stark, unwelcoming walls. It wasn’t a very good hiding place, but at least there weren’t any Longnecks or trainers around. He felt his heart lurch in his chest. They were getting close to finishing their respective training courses now. Rex should be past all this. “Rex’ika? What are you doing here?”_

_It was a question that didn’t really need an answer. The blond cadet’s dried tears were clearly evident on his face. “I’m a failure, Kote. I can’t get any of it right. Doesn’t matter how much I try. They won’t want me in the end, I know it.”_

_He bit his lip and fought the urge to yell or break things. Instead, he knelt down and put a hand on Rex’s knee. “Listen here, Rex. Any army that doesn’t want you should bother fighting at all. They're a lost cause. I mean it.”_

Rex pulled him back until they were once again leaning on each other. “Thanks, Cody.”

Two Years Later

Cody surveyed his new office with a strange feeling of contentment. It was certainly a much nicer space than the tiny repurposed storage room he’d used on the 212th's flagship, but it wasn’t the room or its furnishings or the frankly astounding view that made him feel that way. No, it was having a purpose once again and this time it was one not built on treachery and deceit. Sometimes he still had nightmares about how close of a call it had been. If Palpatine hadn’t slipped up at the right moment. If Rex and his brave, unconventional ARC trooper hadn't pieced things together when they did.

He shook his head and gently chided himself. It was better not to dwell on all that. Things were better now. Things were good now. Though he wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to commanding natural born soldiers along with _vode_.

Before he could think up something to do, the door wooshed open. “Oh good, you're still here. I thought I might've missed you.”

“Rex, what are you doing here? I thought we agreed to meet later for dinner.”

“Oh yeah. I’m going to need to cancel that,” Rex said as he slid into one of the plush chairs on the other side of Cody’s desk.

Cody frowned slightly. “Okay, that’s fine, but why not just message?”

“I wanted to talk to you about something.”

He loved Rex, but stars, could he be irritating sometimes. “Talk then.”

“I’m seeing someone. It might be serious.”

He blinked. That was not what he was expecting. “Oh. I’m glad. Is that why you don’t want to get dinner together? You have a date?” Suddenly, any annoyance he felt was gone. He’d been a little worried that Rex hadn’t been doing enough for himself in his transition to post-war life.

Rex was quiet for a long moment. “Yes, kind of. But that’s not why I wanted to come see you in person.”

“So, what is it then?”

“Cody, would you ever consider dating the same person as me?” Rex asked with a nervous glance at Cody. “At the same time, I mean.” He added, hurriedly.

It was something they’d discussed, but only vaguely. He couldn’t say he was put off by the idea, though. “I guess. It would depend on the person, of course.”

Rex leaned forward. He looked relieved. “Please come on a date with us. Next week. If you’re not comfortable, if it's not something you want, we _never_ have to discuss it again.”

Cody wasn’t sure why one date that may or may not go well would need to be treated like a dossier on a classified operation, but maybe Rex was just overthinking things out of nervousness. “Okay, why not?”

The restaurant Rex had told him to go to was bigger and fancier than he’d been expecting. He felt a little self-conscious as he stood in front of the entrance, but quickly forced himself to get it together. He’d decided to go with his dress uniform when he couldn’t figure out what to wear. He was still getting the hang of civilian clothes and Rex obviously cared a great deal about this person, so he wanted to make a good impression. He was about to walk in when a familiar voice called out to him. Just not the one he was expecting.

“Cody!”

He turned around as quickly as he could. General Kenobi looked much as he had when Cody had last seen him a couple weeks prior. That is to say, happier and much more well rested than he’d been during the war. “Sir?”

“General," Kenobi said as he beamed at him, "it’s truly lovely to see you.” Cody wanted nothing more than to envelope him in a hug. Instead, he made a face.

“Please don’t call me that. It’s weird enough coming from everyone else.”

“Well, if you insist. I hope you at least know you deserve it.”

Cody felt as if he’d been dunked in ice water. Why did he have to run into his general on this of all evenings? How could he go and have dinner with Rex and some stranger now? “Thank you, sir.”

“Cody, please. Call me Obi-Wan.” For some reason, Kenobi actually looked offended.

It was all too much. He should leave. He should make his excuses to Rex via message like a coward and leave.

“I should have known you’d both be early.”

Rex’s voice was enough to startle him out of his thoughts. “ _Vod_ , what’s going on?”

The younger clone looked only slightly less guilty than the time as a junior cadet when he’d successfully hacked into the training software just to see if he could and Cody had taken the blame. 

Obi-Wan looked at them both. “He didn’t tell you?”

Cody looked at Rex who was looking anywhere but at him then back at Obi-Wan. “Sir, permission to execute former GAR Captain Rex for unspecified but extremely serious crimes against the Republic?”

It was, he had to admit, nice to hear General Kenobi genuinely laugh. “I’m sure I no longer have that power. Besides, it sounds like more of that ‘bad PR’ Bail is always begging everyone to avoid.” The Jedi Master took a step closer to him and put a hand on his arm like he’d done so many times when things had got particularly bad during the war. “How about we go have dinner instead?”

Cody finally managed to make eye contact with Rex and the warmth and happiness and anticipation he saw there was almost overwhelming. He couldn’t help but feel the same. “I suppose we could do that.”


End file.
